The present invention relates to a fuel injection system.
The related art refers to, e.g., a fuel injector with a heating device for heating the fuel on its discharge side, as described in DE 196 29 589 A1. In the fuel injector described in DE 196 29 589 A1, the power loss of the energized solenoid coil is used to heat the fuel, and, as the heat-exchange section, a Peltier element which functions as a heat pump is provided; the Peltier element includes the nozzle needle and the fuel inside it.
The disadvantage is that the fuel in the fuel injector described in DE 196 29 589 A1 is also heated when it has a temperature that is already high enough for combustion. As a result, it is possible that too much thermal energy will be supplied to the fuel.
A further disadvantage is the fact that a Peltier element is provided as a heat pump to heat the fuel in the fuel injector; it is relatively cost-intensive and, when used in the fuel injector, it requires a large quantity of electrical power.
Publication DE 20 57 972 A1 makes known a cold-start and warm-up device for internal combustion engines with externally-supplied ignition; it provides that the fuel injector is heated by an electrically operated heater core which is permanently installed in the inlet fitting of the fuel injector.
The disadvantage is that a fuel injector is provided for the cold-start and warm-up device described, which includes an electrically operated heater core which is permanently installed in the inlet fitting. Fuel injectors without permanently installed heater cores can not be used in the device described in DE 20 57 972 A1.